Between the two sides of the same coin
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: AU. Conjunto de drabble's relacionados entre sí por la tematica de los animales que están a nuestro lado y los que flotan en el aire. Sakura se va a encontrar en situaciones románticas, dramáticas y divertidas en las que se va a enfrentar a nuestros adorados compañeros de planeta ¿Va ha encontrar el amor en Sasuke?¿Va a sobrevivir a su día a día?¿Va a siquiera poder salir de casa?
1. 0 De Recuerdo

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Between two sides of the same coin.**

 **De Recuerdo.**

 **.**

* * *

.

El constante tic-tac del reloj de cocina inundaba el sombrío apartamento mientras que fuera la luna reinaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

tic-tac,

tic-tac,

tic-tac…

La joven seguía apoyada en el respaldo del sofá contemplando la luna con aire melancólico. Su pálida tez, su rosado pelo revuelto por el insomnio y sus bonitos ojos jade enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras se reflejaba en el cristal dándole un aire fantasmagórico. Llevaba un pijama cualquiera de un color neutro algo viejo y roto. Con su mano izquierda agarraba un marco de fotos rectangular mientras que su mano derecha reposaba sobre el sofá.

tic-tac,

tic-tac,

tica-tac…

Su única compañía visible era una copa medio llena de vino tinto y… el recuerdo.

tic-tac,

tic-tac,

tic-tac…

.

* * *

 _._

 _Tuve el mejor sueño de toda mi vida envuelto en su aroma. Un sueño profundo, largo, tranquilo y feliz._

 _._

* * *

.

El sonido del vagón de un tren rompió el sonido de la noche y la joven siguió atentamente su movimiento.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Me fascinaba este sonido. Un sonido rítmico y fuerte. La bomba que impulsa el mundo extiende su poder por todas partes. El apartamento donde vivíamos ella y yo._

 _._

* * *

.

La calma volvió y la chica bajó su mirada hacia su derecha abriendo sorprendida los ojos al visualizar a un gato sentado a su lado. De tamaño grande y pelaje espeso y negro, el gato miraba ensimismado el exterior hasta que giró y la miró. Ojos dorados. Movió la cola hasta casi rozar la mano de la muchacha.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Ya nuestros momentos dejaron de cruzarse. El mundo gira y nosotros siempre damos vueltas._

 _._

* * *

.

Una lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de la muchacha rodeando su frágil mejilla.

-Daru…

tic-tac,

tic-tac,

tic-tac…

El constante tic-tac del reloj de cocina inundaba el sombrío apartamento mientras que fuera la luna reinaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá la muchacha seguía contemplando el exterior con la única compañía de la copa medio llena de vino tinto.

.

* * *

.

 _De seguro, otra vez…_

 _._

* * *

(340 palabras)

* * *

.

[1] Nada de lo escrito en cursiva es originariamente mio. Es el texto original en la OVA originaria de _Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko_ de Makoto Shinkai. Tiene un estilo muy propio que me recuerda a _Buenas Noches PunPun_ pero con un toque muy sentimental. Es una obra de 1999 que dura unos 5 minutos por capítulo y aunque la calidad no es muy buena(al menos la que he encontrado) la recomiendo fuertemente. Igualmente quiero aclarar que en 2016 se creo la miniserie _Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko: Everything Flows_ de Kazuya Sakamoto creada a partir de la primera versión de Makoto Shinkai.

[2] El personaje de Daru no es mío al igual que el tren, las vías y el sonido de fondo. Todo es originario de _Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko: Everything Flows_.

.

* * *

Y ahora me embarco en una nueva aventura donde poder expresar mis más locos sueños... En estos drabbles voy a exprimir mis sesos intentando sacar una gran variedad de temas y situaciones. No solo voy a publicar historias sin mucho transfondo sino que también voy a denunciar gran número de temas vertiginosos animalistas o que pueda encalzarlo.

El factor común de este conjunto de drabble son los animales, los que están a nuestro lado y los que habitan en el aire. No se cada cuando voy a subir nuevo porque todo depende de mi ánimo(aunque tenga ya varios escritos).

También acepto retos. Es decir, si quieres un tema en común me lo dices y a ver que sale... ¡sorpresa! Si quieres algo romántico y feliz o triste te puedo salir con el amor de Sakura(quien en principio será el personaje principal) con Sasuke o del amor de dos perriquitos. Por lo que más vale ser lo más preciso posible si no quieres acabar viendo como la pelirosa peligrosa acaba casada con una tostade de N*tella(para no precisar marcas...). Del mismo modo que me puedes retar con un género también puede ser con la aparición de X personaje o con una denuncia a un tema vertiginoso...

Así que de momento no tengo nada más que decir... Espero que haya gustado y que esperéis la continuación con ánsias.

.

Yami _, desconection  
_


	2. 1 De despertares rutinarios

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Between two sides of the same coin.**

 **De despertares rutinarios.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Ya es la hora_ me dije mientras estiraba mis entumecidos músculos después de una noche de lo más entretenida. En primer lugar alargué las patas delanteras, sacando ligeramente las uñas, a lo largo de la repisa del salón con el objetivo de destensar los músculos de la espalda después de una noche en el jardín de la comunidad con todo el grupo. Seguí por alargar, de derecha a izquierda, las dos patas traseras y la larga y peluda cola para a continuación pasar la rasposa lengua por la nariz.

Como cada día me desperezaba, después de volver a casa, antes de la salida del sol para asomarme a la ventana y observar el despertar del día antes de ir donde mi ama y despertarla a ella a su turno. Como la mayoría de los días, los rayos anaranjados tintaban la habitación y calentaban mi pelaje el cual cuidaba con insistència diariamente.

Después de ver asomar el sol tras las vías del tren, bajé elegantemente por el respaldo del sofá hasta el suelo donde con perezoso y elegante paso me encaminaba hasta la segunda puerta viniendo desde la entrada. Marqué la entrada mientras me restregaba con el cuerpo para entrar maullando dos veces. Pasé sorteando entre la ropa tirada por todo el suelo y por delante de un espejo estrecho de cuerpo entero por donde vi mi reflejo ligeramente distorsionado por la luz el sol que asomaba por la ventana. Miré ligeramente el movimiento de mi larga cola anaranjada por sobre mi gran cuerpo con los ojos verdes heredados de mi madre para después continuar mi camino hasta la cama.

Salté con soltura maullando tres veces más suplicante para después observar el bulto de sabanas que representaba a mi dueña. Seguí un rato más observándola para todo seguido volver al ataque. Tenía hambre. Empecé a restregarme contra ella suplicante.

Resultado: nada.

Algo más insistente, le di golpecitos con mi pata derecha delantera.

Resultado: nada.

Esperé un rato a ver si reaccionaba.

Resultado: un ligero ronquido.

Algo enfurruñado ya con el tema maullé con más fuerza recibiendo como respuesta un murmullo de protesta que acabó por cabrearme. Ya cansado preparé mis garras para clavarlas.

.

.

.

-¡Gyaaaa!

.

* * *

(375 palabras)

* * *

.

Bueno, bueno. Al final me he tardado una semana. No tengo otra excusa que la típica y la que me lleva acompañando toda mi vida, la vagancia. Aunque también admito que el hecho de estar enferma ha ayudado también...

Sobre esta publicación no tengo nada que especificar, todo es creación mia.

Espero que os gusta.~

.

Yami, _desconection_


	3. 2 De Máscaras

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Between two sides of the same coin.**

 **De Máscaras.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Dulce y hermosa es ella. Un mapache. Una ninfa de la noche.

Una gata.

Tiene una oscura y humeante máscara negra que se extiende a trompicones a lo largo del manto marrón de su cuerpo. Su pequeña carona* enmarca dos grandes y cristalinos ojos negros llenos de soledad y sus orejas recortadas mostraban los años tropezando por las calles a ciegas.

Ella se acerca poco a poco a mi. Las finas y largas patas equilibran ágilmente el paso mientras se restriega a mi alrededor.

Paso el dedo delicadamente por la negra y larga cola.

Maulla y ronronea buscando contacto y calor.

Pero yo tengo que volver y ella no puede venir. Me rompe el corazón porque no puede entrar conmigo…

* * *

(120 palabras)

* * *

* _Carano_ es una palabra mal dicha refiriéndose a la cara.

* * *

.

Y hoy hay dos capítulos... Aviso que se acerca uno de mis drabble's favoritos peor eso es para la semana que viene.

.

Yami, _desconetion_


	4. 3 De días típicos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Between two sides of the same coin.**

 **De días típico.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ese día iba a ser uno más tranquilo, o ese era el plan al no tener que ir hasta la tarde a la reunión de trabajo donde la jefa nos iba a explicar el resultado de dos año de trabajo en el videojuego. Pero claro, daba igual que fuera verano o invierno, primavera o otoño, lunes o domingo. Tenía que tener al malhumorado de Mokku-kun para despertarme cada día pidiéndome el desayuno. Y digo yo, ¿es necesario despertarme cada día a las 4 de la mañana?¿justo después del amanecer?

Para él sí.

El puñetero se pasa todas las noches fuera de casa de gatas. Eso mismo, de gatas. A saber ya cuantas tiene marcadas.

Me deprimo ante esa idea. Mi gato tiene una vida sexual cien veces más activa que la mía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y mi nuevo estado emocional a flor de piel observo al gato mirarme con ojos de hambre. Ojos grandes, verdes, intensos, salvajes, adorables, perspicaces, pícaros. Ojos de gato.

Maldito gato…

Acabo por suspirar por quinta vez en la mañana y darle su no-tan-merecido desayuno y sentarme a observarlo.

Una hora más tarde decido prepararme el desayuno- un buen café negro y cargado, encender la televisión en el canal de noticias e ir a buscar el portátil y el móvil para revisar correos, facturas y diversas cosas inútiles de la vida. Estuve más tiempo de lo necesario por culpa de cierto gato que no encuentra mejor momento para ponerse cariñoso.

La tarde llegó antes de lo esperado.

* * *

(266 palabras)

* * *

[1] Seguna parte de _**1\. De despertares rutinarios.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Hasta la semana que viene~

.

Yami, _desconection_


End file.
